


Telling stories

by jam82



Series: The Instagram Chronicles [1]
Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:36:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4256670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jam82/pseuds/jam82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's always a story behind a photo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Telling stories

He's been accused of showing off his famous friends but Nick likes to think of it as a modern documentary. He likes to document the events in his life, the people he love, funny stuff he comes across and sometimes the urge to take a photo and share it with the world just gets too much. Sometimes that urge is a curse and it's really a wonder he hasn't accidentally slipped up and posted something he shouldn't. Having celebrity friends comes with a price; self censorship.

If you asked him, he'd tell you the hardest thing was not sharing some of the moments that really meant something; Liam and Pig sleeping arm in arm (arm in paw?), that time they went rowing and Liam was all crinkly eyes and booming laugh because neither of them really knew what they were doing or just random photos of them holding hands, anything really where they got to be domestic and just Liam and Nick, two people in love, instead of their public personas.

So he keeps those photos to himself, keeps them hidden in a folder with an obscure name and a password he's sure he would forget if he didn't use it several times a day. He keeps telling himself it isn't sad that he thumbs through the photos when he feels lonely or that he's spent numerous hours showing them to Pig and telling her the story behind the photo pretending he doesn't notice the bored look on her face. He imagines it's good practice for when they have kids. He can already picture them all bundled up on the sofa together, the kids groaning as he tells the stories about how they met and fell in love while Liam laughs and tells him to spare the kids. He really can't wait for the day their private and public lives melt together and he can finally start documenting this amazing human being who by pure luck loves him back.

Until then he is content to practice on Pig and secretly looks forward to those lonely nights when a tired voice calling from America or Kazakstan or wherever asks him to retell the story of when Liam and Pig first met or the pancake incident or one of the other stories that he has perfected telling to his audience of two, because one day he'll get the happy dysfunctional family he's always dreamt of. One day.


End file.
